La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by cookies monster
Summary: Heath Slater joue avec les nerfs de notre cher Justin Gabriel . Mais notre Sud Africain prépare sa vengeance qui va être terrible... slash


Personnages : Justin Gabriel / Heath slater

rating : M

Disclammer : les personnages s'appartienne à eux même

cette histoire ce déroule lors de la période nexus . John Cena est sous leurs ordre et Wade lui demande de lui lever la main en signe de victoire . Vous n'avez pas vu la petite main de Heath s'égarer sur le corps de Justin ?

Ceci est mon premier OS soyez indulgent … Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes :/

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid **_

POV justin 

Je sens que je vais commettre un assassinat si cette idiot qui me sert d'amant n'arrête pas de me de me chauffer en public ! Et va y que je me colle à toi et va y que je te touche : tout ça en présence de John Cena , la nexus et des caméras rien que ça !

Ça y est je vais le tuer c'est décidé ! Je suis arrivé au bout de ma patience qui est déjà pas très grande ...

Alors voyons voir … J'utilise le couteau pour te découper en dés ? Ou je peut t'empoisonner ? Il y a aussi la possibilité du fusil et de la batte de base ball pour faire de la bouillie de roux . Décidément les hommes ont trouvé de nombreux moyens pour s'entretuer .Résultat je ne sais pas lequel utiliser ! En tout cas un chose est sur tu est un homme mort heath Slater !

Et dire qu'ont avait décider d'un commun accord de nous faire passer comme meilleurs amis au yeux des autres superstars et de nos employeurs .Mais tu ne dois pas y penser à cet instant et tu va le regretter ! Heath tu te rends compte de ce que tu provoques en moi en faisant ça ?Tu me donnes envi de te sauter dessus et de te prendre là comme ça tout de suite devant tous le monde ! Tout à l'heure tu va le regretter fois de Justin Gabriel !

* * *

A la fin de show 

Je te rejoins sous la douche à pas de loup . Dieu que Tu est beau tu le sais ça ? Mais je n'est pas le temps de t'admirer car j'ai une vengeance à effectuer .. Mes bras entourent ta taille , tu te retournes

« alors , que penses tu de mon petit jeu de tout à l'heure ? J'ai été efficace pas vrai ? »

Petit salaud tu va me le payer ! Mais en attendant je t'embrasse pour te faire taire . Chastement d'abord puis ma langue viens à la rencontre de sa semblable pour un baiser passionnée. Tes mains se perdent mes cheveux et les miennes s'ancrent sur tes hanches . à bout de souffle je me sépare de toi et m'attaque à ton cou. J'adore jouer au vampire dans cette sensible partie du corps car je peux te marquer et montrer au monde entier que tu est à moi et rien qu'à moi !

« hum .. Justin » gémis mon amant

Je suis pas seul à aimer ça à ce que je vois. Après avoir léché, mordu , et laissé des traces violettes à cette endroit si sensible je descends vers ton torse . J'embrasse chaque parcelles de ton corps et je m'attarde particulièrement sur cette partie très sensible du bas ventre la mordillant , la léchant . Tes mains se perdent dans mes cheveux appuyant vers le bas . C' est vrai que tu est vraiment excité ta fiertée est dressée. Mais au lieu d'accéder à ta demande muette je me relève.

« Que fais tu Justin ? Tu n'a pas le droit de me torturer comme ça ...»

«alors , que penses tu de mon petit jeu ? J'ai été efficace pas vrai ?»

Sur ces mots je te laisses en plan . Ma vengeance a été terrible ! Mais j'avais oublié un petit détail … un tout petit détail : je suis moi aussi excité . Ah ben ont ne peut pas penser à tout ! Mais moi j'ai ma botte secrète : la technique de méditation ultime ! Imaginer Vince McMahon nu ! Résultat 100 % garantit la preuve je suis moins excité d'un coup.

Je rejoint mes comparses dans l'autocar pour aller à l'hôtel , Heath entre dans le bus et me lance un regard noir tout en passant devant moi . Je lui répond par un magnifique sourire .

Il a un pantalon large dommage .. Mais le fait de le voir rougir et ce tortiller sur son siège et assez jubilatoire . Moi ? Sadique ? Absolument pas !

Arrivé devant l'hôtel c'est limite si il ne court pas hors du bus ! Assez satisfait de moi je vais dans ma chambre et m'installe sur mon lit . Sans surprise j'entends toquer à ma porte . Je vais ouvrir et me retrouve face à mon amant qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ( logique) . Je l'invite à rentrer

« Il y a un problème mon amour ? » demande-je le plus innocemment du monde

Il rougis , c'est trop mignon

« tu sais très bien ce que j'ai .. je te rappel que c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état »

« Oui .. mais c'est toi qui as commençais ! Enfin bref que veux tu chéri ? »

« Eh bien je veux de l'aide pour mon petit problème... »

« Mais encore ? Sois plus convaincant »

Il prit une grande inspiration « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour et que tu me fasses hurler ton nom pour montrer que je t'appartiens . »

Je te plaques violemment contre le mur et pars a l'assaut de tes lèvres . Elles sont pulpeuses et je pourrais passer ma vie à les embrasser . Tu a réussis à m'exciter rien que par ces mots. Mes mains enlève son t-shirt et tu fais de même avec le miens. Tu me caresses les cotes , je frissonne . Ma bouche part à l'assaut de tes tétons que je lèche et mord , tu gémis. Je descend plus bas et dépose des myriades de baiser sur ton ventre allant en bas toujours plus bas .

« Justin … »

J'arrive enfin devant ton pantalon que je retire . Je suis face à ton désir dressé dans ton boxer . J'embrasse le tissus et ta respiration deviens ératique je l'enlève doucement dévoilant tout le désir que je t'inspire . Je souffle dessus

« arrête de me torturer , tu l'as déjà eu ta vengeance »

Obéissant a mon amant je prend son gland en bouche le suçant comme un enfant dégusterais sa sucette . Mes mains martyrise ses bourses . Tu cris de plaisir alors j'augmente la cadence te prenant entièrement en bouche .

« Justin... je vais .. je vais .. »

« laisses toi allez chou »

Je reprend son membre en bouche allant et venant m'aidant de mes mains pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir

« ahhhh »

Tu te délivres dans ma bouche et j'avale ta semence . D'un coup j'ai envi d'être tendre et de te montrer que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur alors je remonte et me perd dans tes yeux devenu noir avec le désir . Je te fais un bisou esquimau puis t'embrasses passionnément.

Je t'allonges sur le lit et te présente deux doigt.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin , fait moi l'amour tout de suite »

« tu est sur ? Je ne veut pas te faire mal »

Tu pose ton doigt sur mes lèvres signe que je dois agir. Je me positionne donc devant ton intimité et te pénètre. Tu as les larmes au yeux alors je les lèches tendrement

« je suis prêt »

Je commence à mouvoir en toi doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite , je masturbe de ton désir au même rythme.

« ahhh oh mon dieu recommence »

Je viens de toucher sa prostate , je recommence encore et encore . J'aime tes cris quand je touche ce point si sensible de ton anatomie : ils sont magiques car je sais que c'est grâce a moi que tu l'ai pousses . Et puis ils te ressemblent à la fois si aigus mais ils reste masculin : ils te représentent clairement .

Tu cris de plus en plus fort et je sens que tu est proches de la délivrance.

« justin ! »

« A qui tu appartiens ? A qui ? »

« a toi ! Rien qu'a toi »

« tu ne me chauffera plus en public ? »

« Non ! Je le jure ahhh »

On jouis simultanément , les yeux dans les yeux . Je me retire de toi et me cale dans tes bras . Un moment de silence plane mais pas un de ses silences gênée mais un silence que seuls les amoureux partagent après l'amour .

« Je t'aime mon sud africain »

« je t'aime mon roux »

Heath s'endort immédiatement et moi je le regarde et me dit qu'il ne me chauffera plus en publique de si tôt : la leçon est apprise .

Fin !


End file.
